Red Tape
by breenieweenie
Summary: Alternate Universe. ONESHOT. She was beautiful and I fell hard for her. Problem is.. she has no interest in me at all. RichardKori StarRob miniLemon


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans... sadness. ;/

**Warnings:** This is a **breenieweenie oneshot **which means all usual warnings apply( **language, _mini_-lemon, alcohol/drug use**). If you did **_NOT _**like _**'And So It Is'** _then you will **NOT** like this story, So please don't review and tell me how horrible I am for making the characters the way they are.

_I warned you in advance._

**Dedication**: To all my faithful Dick/Kori(_Star/Rob_) shippers. Thank you all for supporting my work so much!

once again... title has _nothing _to do with the story.

* * *

**Red Tape**

* * *

she keeps moet et chandon

in her pretty cabinet

'let them eat cake' she says

just like marie antoinette

a built in remedy

for kruschev and kennedy

at anytime an invitation

you can't decline

cavier and cigarettes

well versed in etiquette

extraordinarily nice

_Killer Queen - Queen_

* * *

Karma is a bitch. 

I am Richard Grayson, the 26 year old ward of Bruce Wayne and heir to Wayne Enterprises. Known for being a womanizer; a playboy. I have a notorious reputation for bedding woman, using them, and then discarding them as if they were trash.. which, lets face it, most of the time they were. They all thought they could change me. Things would be different with them. I wouldn't tire of them. I would perhaps even marry them, giving them the life of luxury they all think they deserve.

They were wrong.

All wrong. I didn't take away from their stupid little fantasies though. I never intentionally broke their hearts. They knew what they were getting into. They knew that my "girlfriends" never lasted more than six months tops. Until I saw her.

She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Deep, rich red hair that fell like a waterfall to her waist. Long, toned legs that seem to go on forever. Perfect sized breasts and nicely rounded hips. Eyes the most exotic shade of emerald and lips that are always so puffy and pink, just begging to be kissed. Her smile warmed me in a place that no other could touch. Her name is Kori Anders and I fell hard for her.

Problem is.. she has no interest in me at all.

None.

Not even a speckle of interest.

Absolutely nothing. I suppose I deserve it, for the way I've treated women.

Once again, karma is a bitch.

I remember the first time I met her as clear as day. It was a little over nine months ago. I was at the time dating this girl... Raven, Raquelle, or something like that.. Rachel I think. Yes, Rachel Roth. She was a pretty girl, not gorgeous or exotic looking like Kori, but pretty all the same. She had shoulder length black hair and her eyes were a very dark shade of blue, almost black. She wasn't overly affectionate or anything like that and the sex was good, but I was tiring of her rather quickly.

We were going to the new club in Gotham 'TRYST' and we were supposed to meet some friends. We walked into the club and Rachel immediately let go of my arm to mingle with some friends and get a drink. That was one of her weaknesses... she was a vicious drinker. I spotted my friend Roy Harper on the dance floor with a very cute blonde. I think he mentioned that her name was Terra or something, but it didn't matter cause it didn't concern me.

I decided to head up to the VIP lounge where I knew my best friend Xavier would be. Xavier was a lot like me and people said we could be brothers. We both had spiky, black hair and crystal blue eyes. We were both tall and well built. And we were both known for our money and devastingly handsome good looks. As I passed through the crystalized doors that led to the VIP area, I spotted her.

She was lounging on one of the large velvet sofas, her long legs elegantly bent to the side of her body and her dainty feet were adorned in black stilletos that laced up her calves. Her simple, but extremely sexy black dress was clinging to all the right places and riding up on her magnificent thighs. One of her hands was playing with a strand of her cranberry colored hair while her other hand was holding onto a martini. I could practically feel my mouth water.

She was talking to someone and, by the facial expressions dancing across her beautiful face, she was flirting.

It bothered me.

I could not explain it, but the idea of her.. someone whose name I didn't even know, flirting with some other man was unsettling. She was too beautiful to just be with some random guy and when I saw who she was flirting with, my blood began to boil.

I put my calm facade back in place and walked toward them. I could hear her sweet, enchanting voice telling him that she wanted another drink. As he stood to go get one, I stopped him.

"Hey Xavier."

"Dick!" Xavier smiled brightly and patted my back, "I want you to meet Kori Anders. This delicious little number has just moved to Gotham."

Kori eyed me warily as I took her hand in mine and brushed my lips over her knuckles, "It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure it is." She smirked.

I cocked an eyebrow at her response and grabbed the empty martini glass from her hand. "apple?"

"Greygoose." She replied and turned her attention to her finely manicured nails. She was ignoring me. I cannot stand being ignored. I had a goal in mind, She was going to come home with me. I decided to make some light conversation.

"So, if you don't mind.. are you even old enough to drink?"

The question was supposed to come out flirty, but from the sharp look she gave me I could tell it was not well received.

"Yes. I turned 21 last month."

"Wow, you're still a baby." My eyes skimmed over her young body before quickly returning to her face, which didn't matter because her eyes were still scanning over her nails.

"Hmmm. Baby. That must make you quite the pervert for the way you were oogling me, hm?"

I couldn't help the look of shock that crossed my features. She was quite the bitch. And it made me want her all the more. I was about to retort some smart ass comment when Rachel hugged me from behind before peeking around me to see who I was talking to.

Kori and Rachel locked eyes. I saw a beautiful smile cross Kori's face and my heart started pounding at an inhuman rate, before I realized what was going on. Kori's smile stayed in place as her eyes traveled from Rachel to me. Then, she gave me the look. All guys know it. The look women give you when they have just discovered something about you and that means they will not fuck you. Ever. Turns out, Rachel and Kori grew up together and were quite good friends. Which means, Kori will never, ever sleep with me because she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Rachel.

I cock blocked myself.

I'm sure Rachel had mentioned Kori before during some sort of conversation, but I rarely paid attention. Rachel never showed me a picture, and now I realize if she did I could have met Kori sooner. .

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and catching up, and I spent the rest of the evening imagining myself between Kori's thighs. Kori ended up leaving in the early morning, but not with Xavier. She left with Roy. It seems my goddess grows bored rather easily.

For the next three months, I saw Kori all over Gotham. Always with a different man at her side. The men were always richer and more established as the weeks passed. I stayed with Rachel, if for nothing more than to see more of Kori. Kori and I slowly became somewhat familiar with eachother, but not enough to be called friends. She could tell I wanted her and she made it abundantly clear that she didn't want me.

The first time I kissed her was a little over four months ago. I had just spent all morning busting my ass for Bruce and decided to take the afternoon off. I made my way over to Delano's, a well known cigar lounge. All the rich, older men of Gotham went their to smoke cigars and play poker, and most of the time chat about gossip going on around town like their wives. It was rather absurd.

When I stepped into the lounge, I noticed something was off. Instead of the men scattered about different tables, they were all crowded around one. I walked closer and there, in the center of all the men, sat Kori looking absolutely gorgeous in a creme colored, off the shoulder dress. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun with a few stray locks framing her face. In one hand she had a cigar and in the other, it looked like bourbon.

She smiled at me when she noticed my approach. I glared at the men surrounding her, and noticed Senator Gilmore was whispering something in her ear, causing her cheeks to turn a lovely shade of pink. I clenched my fists.

"Kori.." I said with barely repressed anger, "May I have a word with you?"

She smiled apologetically at the men surrounding her and nodded her head. She stood up and walked toward me, and I glared at the men as they stared at her ass. Men could be such pigs, I should know...

I led her by her arm a safe distance away from the men and gave her a sharp look. "What the fuck are you doing? Whoring yourself out?"

She snapped her arm away from me "What else is every young, beautiful girl in Gotham doing? What are all your many girlfriends trying to do?"

I looked at her for a moment, trying to comprehend her words,"Marry..me?"

Kori rolled her eyes and took a long gulp of bourbon. "Of course. Just like every other girl, I'm trying to find a rich husband too."

I smirked, "You gold-digging bitch."

"You womanizing asshole." She turned and walked over to the bar, signaling she wanted another bourbon. I walked up behind her and ran my finger down her arm.

"You know.. we'd be perfect together." I whispered close to her ear. Her sparkling green eyes locked with mine and then she smiled.

"I was wondering..." She leaned close to my mouth, "How is Rachel?"

My mind became blank for a moment realizing that I was, infact, still dating Rachel. She took my moment of distraction and slipped past me, making her way back towards the group of men. I quickly caught up to her and couldn't help, but close my eyes as I smelled her perfume. I wasn't sure exactly what she was wearing, but it smelled delicious.

She quickly turned around and we came nose to nose, close enough to kiss. We stared eachother down, neither of us moving and before I could stop myself.. I kissed her. She gasped and immediately my tongue was in her mouth, tasting every part of her I could. My hands tangled in her now loose hair and I pulled her body closer to mine. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and then she gave in, letting me taste her thoroughly.

Kori pulled away from me when the quiet murmurs among the men began getting louder. She gave me a disapproving look and turned to walk away again when I grabbed her arm and pulled her against me.

"And where do you think you are going?" I whispered rather huskily in her ear. I felt her shudder against me and I couldn't help the pride that swelled in my chest. She stepped away from me and turned around so I could see her sparkling eyes.

"I'm leaving. There are many things for me to do today and you do not involve any of them." Her tone was clipped and she immediately turned around again and began walking away.

I yelled after her, "Are you still going to refuse my advancements because you don't want me to break little Rachel's heart? I mean come on, the attraction is mutual. I know you want me as much as I want you, the kiss alone was proof of that."

She froze midstep, but did not turn around. I was almost certain that she was going to turn around and slap me, or something worse. Instead, she laughed. That warm melodic laughter that made my heart flutter. She turned towards me, and although she was still giggling, her eyes held the coldest look I had ever seen.

"I honestly cannot believe how full of yourself you are. Just because you are rich and powerful and absolutely gorgeous doesn't mean you can treat people, especially women, the way you do..." Kori continued to rant, but I blocked that out after she admitted she found me absolutely gorgeous. I knew that I was slowly wearing her down and eventually I would have her beautiful body tangled with mine between my silk sheets.

She shook her head, "You aren't even listening to me are you?"

I just arched a brow in response. Her emerald eyes glittered dangerously before she spoke again, more calmly.

"Rachel doesn't love you. She isn't and hasn't ever been in love with you. She knows what kind of person you are, she knows your type. Always looking for the next best thing. Using women for your own perverse pleasure. She knows you want to fuck me and she doesn't care. She doesn't care about you or your plans or whatever else you want to do with yourself. Women can play the game just as easily as men can. I'm not worried about hurting Rachel. I just don't want you."

Kori immediately began walking away again. She dismissed me as if I was nothing. I was shocked, although I didn't outright show it. "How can you be such a bitch?"

She glanced back over her shoulder, "Everybody uses everybody."

Then she was gone.

Although I kept tabs on her through mutual friends and my own snooping, we didn't actually come face to face again until last month. Once again, I found myself back at 'TRYST', this time with a cute little brunette named Donna. Her father was some sort of politician or something. Rachel and I had parted ways, although we still remained friends. She moved on to Xavier and then to a prominant lawyer named Garfield Logan. She actually seemed rather happy and content with him.

Anyways, I saw Xavier at the bar chatting with the leggy redhead, who currently occupied all of my thoughts, and made a bee-line straight for them, leaving my date on the dancefloor. Kori was drunk. It wouldn't have been noticable except for the fact that as soon as she saw me, she smiled brightly. Stranger still, she stood up and immediately hugged me, whispering how much she missed me.

I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and I knew if this was the only night she would let me have her.. then I would gladly take her. We talked for awhile. She continued to take shots while I just sipped my brandy. I wanted her to stay drunk enough to want me, but not so drunk as where she would not remember a thing. It could be said that I was taking advantage of the situation and, without a doubt, I was.

Didn't someone once say that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts?

I kept that in mind as Kori continued to play with the ends of my spiky hair, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You have to be the most gorgeous man I've ever seen Mr. Grayson."

I leaned close to her, "You need to watch what you say Ms. Anders or I might be forced to make you mine." Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as my breath fanned across her face. When they opened, her eyes were a darker green clouded with desire.

"I'm already yours." She whispered and licked her lips, "Take me home."

Within ten minutes we were outside waiting for the valet to bring my bentley up. She was giggling and whispering very _naughty_ things in my ear while I was praying to god that nobody noticed my raging hard on. Once we were actually in the car, her hands were everywhere. I almost crashed the car a few times and by the time we actually reached my penthouse.. I thought I would blow my load in my pants.

By the time we stumbled into my penthouse, my shirt and belt were already off. Her mouth was warm and tasted so sweet. I manuevered her back towards the master bedroom, our clothes coming off in the process. When we finally reached the bed, her delicious body was only clad in a pair of black bikini cut panties.

She layed out on the bed, her hair spread around her, and smiled at me. Her eyes were half closed, whether in pleasure or in drunkeness.. I had no idea. I slipped off my boxers and climbed on top of her slowly licking up her calves to her thighs. She had the body of a goddess. I slid down her panties and kissed my way up her inner thighs. Her pussy was so pink and already so wet. I nipped at her inner thighs before sliding a single finger inside her. She was so warm and her soft moaning was slowly causing me to lose control of myself. I slowly licked at her clit before sliding out my finger and burying my tongue inside her.

I loved the taste of her. It wasn't like that bullshit stuff you read in stories about tasting like some sort of heavenly fruit or something. She tasted musky and tangy, all woman and I could eat her for hours. She was tugging at my hair to slide up her body and I could never deny her anything. Within moments my cock was at her entrance, the mushroomed head rubbing along her sticky folds, and her tongue was in my mouth. She was arching her hips, begging me with her body to fill her.

I stared down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were clouded over with passion, her lips were full and rosy from my kisses, her forehead had a thin layer of sweat over it. I had never seen anything more erotic in all my life. My hands slid down her body, gently sliding her thighs farther apart, and with one last kiss on her soft, pink lips.. I slammed into her as hard as I could.

Nothing in my life will ever compare to that moment.

Her hot, wet body was so tight. Her sighs and breathy pants of my name were like music to my ears. I dipped my head down and took a caramel nipple into my mouth. Her body arched off the bed, her slender fingers tangled in my hair. I wanted to burn this night into my memory forever. I was thrusting faster and harder into her slick, wet heat. Her moans of my name were getting louder.

When she came around me, her muscles tensing, her mouth open in a silent cry.. I couldn't stop myself. I moaned her name and released myself inside her. Holding her body to me like a lifeline, I kissed her deeply. I continued thrusting, slower and gentler, eventually coming to a stop. I slowly pulled out of her and layed down beside her.

I woke up many times during the night, just to see her sleeping next to me. Her beautiful body barely hidden by my silk sheets. Her soft skin pressed so close to mine. When I fully woke up in the morning she was gone. All she left was a note:

_Thanks for the hangover. -k_

Even after we had some of the best sex ever, she could still be such a bitch. After I got up and showered, I noticed something black partially hidden by the blankets. I lifted it up and smiled at my fortune... It seems my goddess unknowingly left me a present, her panties.

I haven't seen her since, not for lack of trying, but it seems she can make herself invisible and impossible to reach when she needs to. Now here I am, at some fancy merger party for Wayne Enterprises, where all the rich and famous of Gotham have flocked to congratulate Bruce on another excellent business endeavor. I had to hand it to Bruce though, he always knew how to throw the most extravagant parties, but this... this was unbelievable.

The ballroom of Wayne Manor was decorated beautifully with gold and silver lining the walls and table tops. Huge crystal fountains were spread through out the room. Exotic fruits and desserts from all over the world graced the many glass tables. Even I was shocked at Bruce's display of wealth... 24 carat gold wine glasses. He was definately trying to impress somebody.

I turned my attention back to the buxom little blonde at my side. Her name was Kitten and, although she wasn't my desired date for the evening, she would have to do. Especially with the way she was currently rubbing her hand on my thigh underneath the table cloth. I glanced up and caught sight of Rachel and her boyfriend Garfield. My eyes lit up and my heart started beating so fast. If Rachel was here, that meant that there was almost a 99 percent chance that Kori was around.

I eagerly stood up and walked towards Rachel, leaving my date confused and probably a bit upset. I noticed that since Kori came into my life, I had the tendency to ignore all other women. Rachel smiled at me when she saw me coming towards her. I politely smiled back and tilted my head in acknowledgement towards Garfield.

"Rachel, have you seen Kori?" I tried to sound casual.

Her smile widened, "Why Dick, I never knew you could sound so _desperate_.." She handed her champagne glass to Garfield and ran her hand through her hair, " No _'Hello Rachel, how have you been_?' You immediately ask about the lovely Kori, ignoring little ol' me."

I sighed," I'm sorry. Rachel how are you this evening? Are things going well between you and Garfield?"

Rachel's smile widened and it kind of creeped me out, "You could atleast sound interested." I was about to respond with some lame ass line like I was interested, but she waved it off with her hand. Her eyes locked on something behind me and her brow furrowed, smile slipping from her face.

"What is she playing at?" Rachel mumbled to herself. I sighed loudly and her eyes snapped back to mine. She licked her lips and her smile returned, although a bit strained.

"Well?" I asked, getting rather annoyed that she still hasn't told me where Kori was.

She patted my shoulder, "Look Richard, I consider you my friend. I know you are in love with her, even if you don't even realize it yet. Tonight, you have your work cut out for you." She motioned behind me and I turned around.

There looking more beautiful than ever stood Kori. Her dress was strapless and fit to her luscious body like second skin. It looked to be made of emerald silk. It contrasted with her dark crimson locks perfectly. She had diamonds draped around her neck and wrists, and I couldn't help to think that diamonds have never looked more perfect than on her. She was smiling and talking to someone or other, and I started to make my way through the crowded room towards her. I froze..

Bruce Wayne had just slipped his arm around her petite waist.

I watched with a mixture of horror and fascination. They complimented each other perfectly. He was a good fifteen years her senior, but that obviously didn't seem to bother either of them. Bruce whispered something in her hear and her sweet, bell like laughter filled the air. For once in my life, I was at a loss for what to do. She looked so completely happy by his side and it killed me. In that moment I realized Rachel was right..

I was in love with Kori Anders.

Some gorgeous, yet totally bitchy young girl captured my heart in a way that no other has ever been able to. I watched them mingle for a little while longer and then, I knew I had to have her. I had to make her see, make her understand that she belonged with me. I know that Bruce out did me in every department, except looks. If I could play off that.. then maybe, I could win her back.

As I closed in on their location, I realized I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into. Kori wasn't like other girls, she didn't adore me. Infact, she seemed to hate me. Before I could turn around, Bruce caught sight of me.

"Hey Dick, isn't this a wonderful party?"

Kori, who was more interested in her wine than the conversation, immediately snapped her eyes to mine when she realized I was there. I couldn't decipher the look in her eyes, but I didn't break eye contact as I spoke to Bruce.

"Yes, a _wonderful_ party. Bruce, could I borrow your date for a moment? Just a friendly dance?"

I smiled as I saw her eyes spark with anger, but she was handed to me before she could respond. As soon as we got to the dancefloor, I pulled her body tightly against mine.

"This is indecent. I'm not your date, it isn't proper to be seen like this." Kori said quietly, her eyes looking everywhere but at me.

I chuckled, "Oh, really? Like you have ever cared about decency before."

Her eyes snapped to mine, "What is your problem?"

"Why are you here with _him_?"

A confused look settled on her delicate features before quickly being replaced by one of anger, "Why do you care, Dick? You aren't my father."

I leaned my face close to hers in a way that onlookers might have seen as romantic, "No. Believe me, little girl, I am anything, but your father. You and I belong together. I don't want to see you with anyone else."

She rolled her eyes, "So we fucked. That doesn't mean I belong to you now. That isn't the way the world works. Big deal, we had sex. We didn't get married."

There was silence between us for a few moments. I was marveling at how beautiful she looked and how perfectly she fit in my arms. I truly believe we belonged together. I took a deep breath and spoke, "You know, I am in love with you."

Kori seemed startled for a moment and then laughed quietly, "You and half of the men in this room."

"True," I whispered before dipping her perfectly, "but I'm different."

She arched a perfect brow in response, waiting for my answer.

"You see my dear," I spun her in my arms as the slow music drifted into a beautiful waltz, " I know you have some sort of feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't just push me away at every chance. Most girls would love to be in your position. One of the most rich and powerful men in Gotham, hell.. the world, at your feet, willing to give you anything and everything your heart desires. Therefore, you must hold some regard for me, as little as it is, because I am the only suitor you refuse."

"Or," she chimed in, her voice laced with amusement, "I just don't like you."

"True," I nodded and pulled her body tightly against mine, "But then you wouldn't have come on so strongly to me when you were drunk."

Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red and she smiled, "I never said that I didn't find you gorgeous, but maybe it's your personality that I find... lacking." I must have had a dumbstruck look on my face because she laughed so beautifully. We danced a little while longer, a comfortable silence between us, until the music started coming to an end. I knew that she was going to go back to Bruce's side, pretending that this was nothing... even though this was everything to me.

Kori started pulling away and I panicked. I don't know what came over me, but I was terrified that this was my only chance to prove to her that she needed to stay with me. I was scared at my own feelings and actions as well, I mean.. Come on, when the hell does Richard Grayson panic at anything?! So, I pulled her close to me and, before she could protest, I kissed her. It was a simple kiss at first, just the touch of our lips together before it melted into something fierce and passionate. Within moments her arms were around me, whether pulling me closer or trying to pull me off I wasn't sure. Our tongues were locked together in a primal need, tasting and savoring every part.

The kiss lasted longer than I anticipated and, when we finally broke apart, I smiled at the look of complete satisfaction on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and when she looked around, she blushed deeply. I glanced around and my smile widened when I realized that we were being watched by everyone on the dance floor.

I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Soon, you _will_ realize we belong together. I'll be waiting."

It took all of my willpower to walk away from her, but it had to be done. I wasn't going to follow her around like a puppy. I was Richard Grayson. I could have any woman in this room, save her, but she would be mine once she stopped being so damn stubborn. I went back to my date and lavished her with attention, a childish attempt to provoke Kori's jealousy.

She didn't look at me for the rest of the evening. Not even a glance towards me. Did I get the girl? Maybe not. Did she confess her undying love and devotion? Maybe Not. Most guys would have given up by now, but I'm not most guys.

And when she would occasionally touch her slender fingers to her lips and blush that enticing shade of pink when she thought no one was looking, I knew one thing was certain...

Someday she would be mine.

* * *

**A/N:** I had been working on this one-shot for over two months... writer's block can be such a bitch, especially with a piece so unimportant as this one. Anyways, this will probably be my last Teen Titans fic for awhile... I want to work on Inuyasha and some Labyrinth fics so we'll see how that goes. 


End file.
